


Headlines 3

by betawho



Series: Headlines [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story containing <i>every single New Who episode title</i>, in order.</p><p>Updated to include Series 6 Titles and Mini-episodes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headlines 3

**Space** and **Time** made the headlines of the world's major newspapers, as catastrophes both above and below rocked the world.

Newspapers reported **The Impossible Astronaut** had his **Day of the Moon** , but **The Curse of the Black Spot** on his spacesuit was revealed to be a fatal oxygen leak. **The Doctor’s Wife** tried to save her husband by remote control from where she was trapped in the capsule, but **The Rebel Flesh** resisted all treatment. **The Almost People** -like auto-systems of the space suit strove valiantly to repair the damage. But he died on the shores of the Sea of Tranquility.

“ **A Good Man Goes to War** ” shoved the Lunar tragedy off the front pages when new time travel capabilities led the government to proclaim, “ **Let’s Kill Hitler!** ” 

The trip back in time was a disaster, leading to **Night Terrors** for the whole world as time unravelled, Earth became chaos, the past and present mixed up. High above, **The Girl Who Waited** on the moon watched as humanity’s **God Complex** drove them to the brink of extinction.

However, her bird’s eye view of the problem and her understanding of the physics involved allowed her to build a beacon that was capable of **Closing Time**.

The happy result of all this chaos was that the change in history allowed the Doctor’s Wife to save her husband before the suit killed him.

There was renewed rejoicing on Earth as everyone celebrated the couple’s renewed vows in the first wedding transmitted from outer space, **The Wedding of River Song**.

The first married couple on the moon said space was limited in the lunar capsule. But **The Doctor, the Widow and the** ir **Wardrobe** would do just fine on their honeymoon.

What had started as a **Bad Night** , ended up as a **Good Night**. The renewed couple’s **First Night** would not be their **Last Night**.

But they fully intended to be **Up all Night**.

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a review in the box below._


End file.
